Destroy the Godmodder (Series)
Destroy the Godmodder is a series of play-by-post games that involve defeating a godmodder, a powerful Minecraft player who can block any nearly attack thrown at them using godmodding. The games revolve around the players trying to think of attacks original enough to be un-godmoddable, and fighting against enemy entities and other dangers. There are three games in the main series. Several spinoffs have been made, with some being canon and some non-canon. Gameplay Destroy the Godmodder's main goal is the destruction of the Godmodder. It is the job of the players to think of attacks that the Godmodder cannot godmod. Since the Godmodder is so powerful, each attack against him only deals 1-3 damage, so it takes many attacks to bring him down. The game is managed by the Game Master (GM), who updates the game in daily segments called "turns". Every turn, the GM quotes all of the actions the players have made and responds to them, deciding whether or not they worked, and how effectively they worked. At the bottom of every GM post, the current Battlefield is shown. The Godmodder is usually present on the Battlefield as an entity, and he can summon entities such as Terror Mobs and Mechs to do his bidding. To retaliate, the players can summon their own entities, which can be from existing media or entirely original ideas. An entity that is summoned instantly will be weak, if not brainwashed, but charged entities will have more power. Charging works, in essence, by summoning an entity for a set amount of posts. The more posts that go into making the entity, the more powerful it will be. The entity is usually summoned on the completion of the charge. Attacks can be charged too, and other players can help players out with charges to accelerate their completion. Main Series Destroy the Godmodder Destroy the Godmodder, or DTG1, was the first game in the series, made by TT2000. It ran from 12/7/12 to 9/1/13. It is about the First Godmodding War where the Godmodder terrorized GenericCraft, with the players of the server trying to stop him. It is complete. Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator!, or DTG2, was the second game in the series, made by TwinBuilder. It ran from 9/1/13 to 9/1/15. It is about the Second Godmodding War, where the Godmodder created a Minecraft server, GodCraft, to terrorize all Minecraft players. The game follows the actions of the players fighting and assisting the Godmodder. It is complete, though it has been continued in the years since through postcanon content. Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, or DTG0, was the third game in the series, made by The Nonexistent Tazz. It ran from 9/9/15 to 5/25/17. It is about the Zeroth Godmodding War that happened four years ago. Back then, the Godmodder was only at Gamma Rank, and he, along with the players, have to confront UserZero so the Godmodder can ascend to his current position of the only living Omega+ godmodder. It is cancelled. Major Spinoffs Be the Godmodders: Defeat Notch Be the Godmodders: Defeat Notch, or BTG, was a noncanon spinoff made by Fseftr. It ran from 2/15/14 to 7/20/14. It involved the players becoming godmodders and fighting a majority of entities on Mojang's personal server with the Godmodder's help, in order to defeat Notch and summon Herobrine. It is complete. Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition was the first game of the TV Tropes series, made by pionoplayer. It ran from 4/7/14 to 7/18/15. It is centered around Alpha's decision to ascend to the Pantheon of TV Tropes. It is in the same timeline as the main series, so some of its events ended up influencing Destroy the Godmodder 2 directly, and vice versa. It is complete. Destroy the Godmodder 2: Salvation Destroy the Godmodder 2: Salvation 'sic is the second game of the TV Tropes series, made by Lord Herobrine. It has run from 7/20/15 to the present day. The game serves as a continuation of the story of Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition. After Lord_Herobrine stepped down, Tabbune became the GM. It is in progress. Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition 'Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition was a canon spinoff taking place after the TV Tropes series, made by Pionoplayer. It ran from 8/5/15 to 12/11/15. It is centered around Alpha uniting every session of SBURB into one mega-session and terrorizing them all at once. After Pionoplayer left DTG, Fseftr GMed the game, canceling it shortly thereafter due to a lack of players. Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition is a canon spinoff made by jondanger23. It has run from 6/9/15 to the present day. It follows the story of Alpha deciding to attack the realm of Terraria after his defeats in Minecraft. After jondanger23 stepped down from GMing the game, crypticCataclysm became the GM. After he stepped down due to inactivity, Crystalcat became the GM. After he stepped down due to a tight schedule and lack of motivation, TrickleJest became the GM. It is in progress. Destroy the Godmodder S: Acolyte! Destroy the Godmodder S: Acolyte! is a non-canon spinoff of Destroy the Godmodder 2 on the Minecraft Forums, made by ninjatwist321. It has run from 8/29/15 to the present day. It follows the story a figure known as the Acolyte, how he rose to power, and how he hosted his own server to trap the Minecraft community. It is in progress. Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos is a non-canon spinoff on the DTG Forums, made by Irecreeper. It ran from 9/15/15 to 10/9/17. It follows the story of Chaos capturing all of the Descendants and putting them inside a twisted gauntlet that makes up his mindscape. It is well known for its strategic gameplay that is similar to the Fire Emblem series. It is complete.Category:Meta Category:Lists